GIR
GIR = Entrance GIR Reporting for Duty Gir wakes up and leaps into action Special Moves Neutral B: Guidance Chip GIR will lock onto any opponents within a nearby radius and charge at them. If he locks onto multiple targets, he will charge into each of them in order, however each attack will deal less damage. Side B: Guess Who Made Waffles? GIR throws one of his specially made waffles forward. He can throw 3 different waffles at a random chance. * There's a 3/7 chance he'll throw a plain waffle, which deals normal damage. * There's a 2/7 chance he'll throw a waffle with syrup, which sticks to opponents and halves their speed. * There's a 2/7 chance he'll throw a buttery waffle, which slides across the stage and makes opponents trip. Up B: Stupidity Waves GIR very slowly floats upwards with a wave of stupidity. He'll move in any direction depending on where the control stick is aimed. He'll float for 4 seconds. Down B: Piggies...Of Doom! GIR releases a piggy from his head that he can pick up or catch. The rubber piggy can be thrown like a regular item and bounces off of walls and opponents. There's also a 1/10 chance he spawns a cupcake that heals him. Final Smash: Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff GIR floats down on the stage strapped to machinery. Aiming the C-Stick in any direction will whip out a tentacle wire in that direction. If it latches onto an opponent, it will drain the opponent's health and give it to GIR. Pressing B while aiming in any direction with the control stick will have GIR shoot lasers. After 15 seconds, the Final Smash will end with GIR returning to the stage. K.O. Sounds KOSFX1: *Screams* KOSFX2: *Screams* StarKOSFX: *Screams Repeatedly* ScreenKOSFX: *Grunts* Taunts Up: *Laughs* Side: TACOS! Down: *Dances* Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doo Victory Options Victory 1: Aww...I wanted it to explode... Victory 2: *In Serious Mode* I've captured the enemy for meat testing. Praise Me. PRAISE ME! Victory 3: Finally! *Giggles then self distructs* Victory 4: (Against Zim) Aww...I'm Sorry... Lose: *Stares off with a Piggie* Video |-|Bloody GIR = Entrance Easter Egg Bloody GIR appears in the background of the stage before teleporting onto it. Special Moves Neutral B: Horrible Nightmare Visions Just like GIR's neutral B, Bloody GIR locks onto an opponent within range, but this time with a teleport effect. This means while GIR is invisible, he'll be intangible, leading to some quick whiff punishes. Side B: Guess Who Made Waffles? Bloody GIR's Side B is the same as regular GIR's. Up B: Stupidity Waves Bloody GIR's Up B is the same as regular GIR's. Down B: Time Replacement Piggies Instead of being a throwing item, the piggies are an arcing projectile that teleports the opponent to the user's last location. With their different tossable angles Yoshi's Egg, this can lead to some easy combos and kill confirms. Use them to force people into edgeguard situations. Only one piggy can be launched and then you'll have to wait 5 seconds to launch another. Final Smash: Gir goes Even Crazier Bloody GIR knocks an opponent into the data canister. They are then knocked around by their own knowledge before being launched out. K.O. Sounds KOSFX: "Hurry!" StarKOSFX: "Taste Feelling!" ScreenKOSFX: "Stupid!" Taunts Up: *Dances* "Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doodie-Doodie". Side: "You must be ternamite!" Down: *Stares at the screen* Victory Options Only Victory: *Teleports closer and closer to the screen* Lose: *Slightly transparent in the background* Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Category:Invader Zim Category:Heroes Category:Starters Characters Category:Unhuman Category:Male